A Visitor in Baker Street
by amusedpanda
Summary: John's cousin, Jane, drops in for a surprise visit when she's been kicked out of her house. John's the only thing she's got left and turns to him for support. Sherlock sparks an interest in Jane and she embarks on a quest to push all of Sherlock's buttons. All the while, sparks fly, cheekbones are slapped, and sexuality is questioned once more. Sherlock/O.C.
1. The Visitor

**This idea occurred to me whilst re-watching Sherlock. I'd like to think you, the reader, can be in Jane's shoes if you'd like ;)**

* * *

The tapping and clicking of the keyboard as well as the smell of freshly brewed coffee could be sensed and heard throughout the flat. John reached over towards his mug as he typed up his latest case update on his blog. The table was a little bit further than what he remembered but nothing too trivial. Just a little bit further and he would have a nice long sip of hot coffee. His fingertips brushed against the side and handle of the mug. He just had to grasp the handle firmly and then he'll have-

**_Ring!_**

It.

A splash of dark brown liquid fell to the floor and dribbled down the side of the white porcelain mug, slightly burning John's fingers.

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered as he shook off the excess fluids. Looking a around for a tissue then at the buzzer he groaned as the ringing continued.

"SHERLOCK! GO SEE WHO IT IS!" he yelled, hand still held up in the air so he wouldn't get the coffee onto his new shirt. It was a nice navy colored shirt just like Sherlock's long sleeved purple one. John heard a muffled yell from Sherlock's room.

"I can't hear you when your face is smashed into your pillow! Just go see who's at the door!" John yelled once more, setting down the laptop on the desk next to him.

Sherlock appeared at his door frame, once again dressed in his very dapper looking bed sheets, if you could describe bed sheets in any way. His eyes had a few dark circles underneath his almost perfect skin. His face was dreary looking and had a 5 o'clock shadow adorning his jaw.

"And why on earth can't you get it? Can't you see I'm busy doing more important things than answering a door?" Sherlock groaned into the door frame.

"Because you were just lying there on your bed while I was busy-"

"Updating your blog? I can hardly call that being busy."

"Oh shut it. It's a hobby that I enjoy rather fondly of!"

"You gonna get the door or just let the thing ring for another five minutes? It would really be rude to whoever our guest is," Sherlock pointed out with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Finally finding a paper towel to dry his hand off, John made his way over to the buzzer while glaring at Sherlock who just smirked at him pleasantly.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. Might I know who this is please?" he asked, still glaring at Sherlock and mouthed the words "And go put your bloody clothes on!"

"Is this John Watson's home?" a feminine voice asked.

"Um, well yes.. and no.. It's technically Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's flat. We're flatmates, anyways, who are you?"

"I'm Dawn , John! Your cousin, Jane Watson!" the girl laughed at the other end. "May I come in or shall we continue talking through the buzzer?"

"Oh, yes! I'll just.. yeah I'll buzz you in," John stuttered as he pressed the button to let her in. "See you in a bit!"

John leaned against the door, in a somewhat dazed state. For the life of him, he couldn't remember him ever having a cousin named Jane. Of course he didn't really keep in touch with his family other than his mum and dad, so she was probably one of his cousins that he never got along with. Either way, why was she here-

A rapping sound came on the door and John jumped in surprise, not remembering that he was leaning on the door.

"Jesus.." he muttered.

"Can I come in _now_ or are we going to talk through a door now?" Jane asked through the door.

"Yeah just um... give me one second to tidy up a bit," John said as he made his way to Sherlock's room.

"You best get your ass in some trousers because you are not meeting my cousin like.. THIS!" he stated sternly as he gestured to Sherlock's attire.

"Make me," Sherlock muttered in his pillow.

"As tempting as that is, no thanks. Now when you come out you best be in a better attire!" John said, making his way back towards the door. Sherlock groaned into his pillow once more. What was the big deal anyways? It's not like they were seeing a client or anything. Even if they were, he's gone naked to a client once before. He chuckled a bit at that thought. Oh yes, those were fun times.

When John opened the door, he didn't expect to see the beauty he saw. Even if she was his cousin as she claimed, she was quite beautiful. Of course John was incredibly against dating or even thinking of doing anything else with someone blood related to him.

Jane had a beautiful set of bright emerald green eyes, long and slightly wavy brunette locks, and a figure that would make a Victoria Secret model jealous, but with a bit more meat than they could afford to pack on. She was wearing a grey and white stripped, long sleeved shirt, red-orange skinny jeans, black TOMS shoes, a black scarf, and a long tan colored trench coat. Her makeup was very simple and natural looking, but her lips were coated red. And interesting choice, John thought. She has a few rings, glitzy and old regular silver and gold ones, on her fingers and a rubber band bracelet along with two regular old leather bracelets on her right wrist.

Her face had a cute button nose, slim face, her cheekbones resembling his own in a more feminine way. Overall she had very soft and cute features.

Jane had two suitcases that she rolled in, a bright teal and a lavender one. Setting them aside along with her purse, she embraced John in a tight hug in which he returned a little awkwardly. She was a bit shorter than him but only by an inch or two.

"Hey John! You look so surprised to see me!" Jane said with a smile. "Well then again, we haven't really met properly."

"Yeah it's good to see you as well, I suppose. Um, which side of the family do you come from, if I may ask," John questioned as he grabbed a suitcase and rolled it towards the living room. "You can have a seat wherever you like. Again, sorry about the mess."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I meant for this visit to be a surprise," she giggled. She followed John with the other suitcase and set it next to the other before plopping herself down the nearest armchair. "Well I'm from your father's side. I'm his sister's daughter. She didn't like to talk about me a whole lot because I was a bit of a trouble maker when I was a kid, so that's probably why you never heard of me. Although we did meet as kids once. At a family reunion. I was playing chess with grandpa and you were playing with the other boys with your toy planes. We'd only seen glimpses of each other, so my mum tells me."

"Right.. right.. I vaguely remember that actually," John stated with an awkwardness. Tapping his fingers on the armchair, he looked towards Sherlock's bedroom seeing if he was dressed or even awake. The door was closed, so John presumed he fell back asleep.

"Would you like any tea while we chat?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm not a giant tea drinker, but if you've got plain old Earl Grey I'd love some," she said whilst unwinding her scarf from her neck.

As John strode towards the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards for the tea set before finally finding everything but the pot. Odd. Maybe Sherlock misplaced it again or something. Dismissing it for now, he set out the tea bag and put the kettle on before heading back to Jane.

"I'll just let that boil for a few minutes. So, if you don't mind me asking, um, why exactly are you here? Not that you're not welcome but a surprise visit from a distant cousin I vaguely remember is a bit odd, wouldn't you say?" John asked.

"Oh yes I suppose. Well you see I've been searching for you for days John. Mum kicked me out of the house when I lost my job working as florist at my local flower shop. I was paying rent with mum and when that happened she decided to kick me out. And you're the only family that would take me in. I.. I don't really have anyone else to rely on-"

"Liar," a voice boomed.

The duo turned their head towards the voice only to see a still sheet clothed Sherlock walking towards them. Jane squeaked and quickly turned her flushed head away while John had the most irked face he mustered.

"Sherlock what the hell?! I said go put some clothes on!"

"Um, John, is this your... boyfri-"

"Flatmate. He's my flatmate. Honestly why do people think I'm gay?!" John exclaimed as he tried to shove Sherlock back into his bedroom. "Go put your clothes on before you start deducting my cousin and making ridiculous accusations!"

"I'm just observing John, you know that. From what I've observed she's been lying. Yes, judging from your attire you look to have quite a while to get ready if your mother, as you stated, kicked you out suddenly and then left you on the street. Your shoes are either brand new or you haven't been traveling for long like you stated, and you obviously got a cab here because you have no mud or rain or any sort of weather on the soles of your shoes. I can tell from your hands that-"

"Oh my god, Sherlock! Shut up will you?!" John complained, giving up on trying to get the man dressed.

"Well... It seems John doesn't want me to accuse you any further so I'll just leave it at that," Sherlock stated with a small pout. "But I am right aren't I? I can tell from your flushed face that I am 150% ri-"

"Wrong actually," Jane said, still having her head turned away inn respect for Sherlock's indecency. "You're 130% wrong. You only got a few bits right. John your flatmate sure is a weird one."

Both John and Sherlock didn't hear what she had to say, only looked at her with a gaping expression. Sherlock with his inquisitive face and John with a very surprised look.

"He-He-He-He's wrong? Wha...how is Sherlock wrong? He's never...," John trailed off. "He's never wrong.."

"Yes, do tell me how I only got 20% right," Sherlock questioned, seating himself down next to her.

"Well I would describe all the thing you got wrong but I've only just barely met you and you're not even dressed in... well anything but a few bed sheets, which judging by the look of them you haven't washed in a week, which you really should because you have a massive coffee stain at the very bottom of it," Jane said as she gestured to the stain.

Sherlock quickly covered the stain with the bed sheet and turned back to her.

"Cleaver girl... John how come you haven't ever talked about Jane before?" Sherlock asked, eyes still locked on Jane.

"Well I just found out that she existed, Sherlock. Now for the last time I'm asking you to put on some damn trousers or something!" John yelled. "And you just took my spot. He just too my..."

"I'll have to agree with John, Sherlock. If you're so curious as to what my back story is, I suggest you put on some nice trousers or something," Jane said, her eyes tracing out his features. "You have very sharp cheekbones. I could cut myself just looking too long at them."

"Yes I've been told that...," Sherlock said. He took a quick glance to the side and stood up abruptly. "John, I'm going to go dress myself. I'll return shortly."

With that Sherlock swiftly went back into his room.

"Um, sorry about him. He's just... yeah he's.. socially awkward I suppose?" John said apologetically, taking his seat again.

"Oh it's not a problem at all! He's a very interesting man," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that he is.."

"Is he always like that?"

"A giant annoying dick? Yeah, pretty much."

A pregnant pause passes through them. The sound of the kettle going off notify the duo that the tea is ready to be served. John goes over to the kitchen once more and starts to grab for the teapot.

"Shit.. Sherlock! Do you happen to know where the teapot is?" John yelled.

Sherlock's door opened, revealing a very dapper looking man in a long sleeved purple shirt, dark trousers and matching belt, and in his plain ebony shoes. At least he didn't change into a towel, John thought. And then he noticed something. Something slightly different about Sherlock that wasn't a major thing, but it was enough to catch John's eye.

"What did you do to your hair?" John asked as he examined him.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd try a slightly different hairstyle today is all. Teapot is in the top cupboard," Sherlock said, straightening out his shirt a bit more. "She still here?"

"Of course she's still.." John paused. The air smelt a bit muskier than he remembered.

"You're wearing colon aren't you? Why on earth-" he trailed off. Then it hit him as he grabbed the teapot.

"No. Sherlock no."

"What do are you going on about?"

"Don't even think about it Sherlock," John said as he poured the hot water into the pot. Setting the pot, three cups and plates, and a small bowl of sugar onto the tray, he went over towards Jane before looking Sherlock straight in the eye.

"You are not going to court my cousin who we've just barely met!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, John," Sherlock said as he went past John with a smirk. "I'm not going to court the poor girl."

"Good. Glad you-"

"I'm just going to flirt with her."

* * *

**Please Read and Review :) Tell me if you'd like this story to continue!**


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2 here we go! **

* * *

Sherlock came into the room with a big stupid grin on his face and sat down next to Jane, grinning even bigger if it were possible. Even though Jane had only known the man a few minutes, she could tell that grinning like a fool wasn't his forte.

"What's got you in a bubbly mood, Mr. Holmes?" she questioned, turning her body towards him.

"Yes, do tell us what has you unnaturally happy, Sherlock," John said fake interest. He set down the tea tray and pulled up the nearest chair that wasn't cluttered with crap to sit on. "Do you like sugar or cream with your tea?"

"Uhm, bit of both actually if you don't mind John," she said and then returned her gaze onto the curly haired man.

"Sherlock," Sherlock said with his grin still in place.

"Sorry?" Jane asked with a bit of confusion.

"You can call me Sherlock. Mr. Holmes is much too formal for my liking," he explained and grabbed the nearest tea cup. "I'm not unnaturally happy John. Just happy that we have a new and intriguing guest in our presence."

"I'm intriguing you say?" Jane asked with a playful look. John finished mixing the sugar and cream in her tea and passed it to her, all while glaring Sherlock.

"Why yes. I've never been wrong in any of my deductions about a person at first glance," Sherlock stated, his grin turning into a playful smirk.

"Yes, it was very odd of him to be wrong, Jane," John stated. It really was and John couldn't help but agree with Sherlock that she was intriguing. She just wasn't intriguing as she was in Sherlock's eyes.

"Well, one can't always be right you know," she said and took a sip of her tea. "Oh this is quite good John."

"Thank you," he said and brought his own tea cup to his lips.

"I'm always right though, Jane," Sherlock said, smirk now gone and replaced with his normal lips. Now he wants to actually talk to her.

"Oh please, you're human Sherlock. Humans have faults. It's alright that your deductions were wrong about me," Jane said with a small laugh.

"I don't think you understand, Jane. I'm never wrong about anyone or anything. If I am then I miscalculated at most one fact or clue. Ask any of my colleagues or even John here," Sherlock stated.

"Is this true, John?" Jane asked, looking for any sign of a lie in his eyes.

"Well yes it is actually. When I first met him he made deductions about everything. From our family, to when I was in the army, to even when I had a therapist at the time! And he was right on all accounts. Which kind of freaked me out to be honest, but it was also fascinating at the same time," John said with his eyes glazed as he looked back on that time. Sherlock truly was an amazing man.

"Wow... So, I suppose I'm the first person he's ever been wrong about, judging from his and your reaction?" Jane asked.

"Obvious," Sherlock muttered just as he was about to take a sip of his tea. "That's why I find you so intriguing, Jane. Now do tell me, what did I get wrong about?"

"Well let's see," she pondered and set her cup down so she could strike her thinking pose. Whilst in her mind palace, she unconsciously bite her bottom lip, going unnoticed by Sherlock and John.

"Don't do that or you'll make your lip swell," Sherlock said as he watching the flesh be sucked and pushed by her upper lip and teeth.

"Sorry, force of habit when I'm thinking," she said, still biting her lip. "I've learned how to not swell the lip up though, so I'm fine."

"Yes you are," Sherlock mumbled under his breath. It went unnoticed to Jane but defiantly not to John who just gave him another warning stare.

"Stop flirting with Jane," John mouthed as he looked over to the girl to make sure she wasn't watching them.

"It's just a bit of fun," Sherlock mouthed back and pouted. "What's it matter to you?"

"It's awkward seeing my best mate and my cousin flirt about right in front of me," John said, now going into very light whisper mode. "It's just like Irene Adler all over again!"

Just as Sherlock was about to retort back, the sound of a cat whined next to his chair, making everyone jump. The sound repeated itself, getting louder with every whine. Sherlock looked down to see where the hell a stray cat had come from, but saw no cat. Just Jane's small, stark white purse.

"Oh sorry, I thought I turned that damn thing on silent," Jane apologized, grabbing at her purse and rummaging through it while the persistent meowing and whining continued. It was starting to give everyone a slight headache.

"Of all ringtones you could have, it's a cat?" Sherlock asked irritably and held a finger to his left ear to try and cancel out at least some of the noise.

"It's annoying isn't it?" she said with a small smile. Then with a triumphant 'Aha!' she held up her white iPhone and quickly put it on silent before checking who messaged her.

"Quite," Sherlock and John said with a small sigh of relief that the annoying sounds stopped.

"Why not change it?" John asked.

"If I have an annoying ringtone then I want to get to my phone and silence it quickly. This was the best I could find," she said, putting the phone back into her purse and then setting it down next to her chair. "Now where was I?"

"Where was I wrong in my deductions about you?" Sherlock said, stabling his fingertips in front of his lips.

"Ah yes," she said with a new light. "Well for one thing, my mum did kick me out in quite a hurry. But since I was a troubled child, as she put it, and since she was kind of an awful mum, I always had a suitcase ready for myself if I had to flee or runaway for any reason. Can't be too careful. As for the cab and my shoes, yes I did take a cab here, but no I didn't already know John's address. It took me about three days tops before I found this place. All the while I was staying at an inn with some money I stole from my mum. Don't give me that look John, it was going to her cigarette fund so it's not like she'll miss it too much. These shoes are actually somewhat new, just a month old but I've only worn them four times, including today. Now if I remember correctly, before I cut you off, you were going to make some more deductions about me. What were they?"

"Ah yes, well you said that you had no other place to go, but judging my your very nice and expensive looking ring, 3 karat gold if I'm right, you have a fiance or someone you treasure since the ring is on the ring finger. So obviously John wasn't your last resort, so on top of your mum kicking you out, did your lover or whomever disregard you as well or have you not told them yet? Also, you have a dog, a shiatsu from the looks of it, because of some of the hair on your pants leg, family dog or personal one, either way if it's a personal one, leave it at your mum's because I don't really like animals. You know how to fight based off of your rubber bracelets, one having the words 'Karate Champion' and another 'Martial Arts Master', and also based off of your slightly bruised and worn out knuckles. Have I missed anything?" Sherlock asked with another smirk.

_ Let's see her tell me I'm wrong this time_, he thought.

"I do have a shiatsu, it's my family dog, I'm not engaged or seeing anyone though. The ring is a facade to anyone who wants to flirt with me. It tells people who are about 10 feet away I'm off limits so it saves me time to reject the idiots. I can fight, but I'm not a Martial Arts expert. I just do simple hand to hand combat in case I'm attacked. I was the Karate Champion when I was in grade school, so my skills have waned since then. You were half right about that. And the ring is 3 karats. Glad you noticed," she said with a bright smile.

_Checkmate._

"Wrong again, Sherlock," John said in awe.

"I'm technically half wrong," Sherlock retorted, trying to gain some of his dignity back.

"Wrong is still wrong," Jane said smirking. "But don't get all butthurt over it Sherlock. It's not your fault you're human. Like I said humans have faults. Even me."

"Butthurt?" he questioned, taken a bit aback by the term. His buttocks was far from sore or even feeling any pain.

"It's a saying, stupid," John said. "Even I know what it means."

"Yes well, sorry I'm not in touch with your simple normal minds," Sherlock said and took another sip of his tea.

"Can it you," John said and finished his cup. "Are you finished with your tea, Jane?"

"Oh yes, I am. But don't worry. I can put up the tea set since you went to the trouble of making it for us," Jane offered, standing up in sync with John.

"It's fine, I've got it," John said with a small laugh and watched Jane sit back down.

Before John went towards the kitchen, he snatched up Sherlock's cup just before Sherlock was going to take his last sip and put it on the tray. Then with a small triumphant smirk, he strode back to the kitchen.

"I wasn't finished with that," Sherlock grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. He heard Jane giggle and the corner of his mouth tugged into a small smile.

"How long are you going to stay, Jane?" Sherlock asked her and gestured to the luggage. "Judging from your luggage it seems that you've checked out of the motel or where ever you were staying and I know John wouldn't like the thought of one of his relatives sleeping on the street."

"Oh, well... I was hoping I would ask him that today before it got too late," Jane said while looking at her hands and twiddling with her jewelry.

"I see," Sherlock pondered. Suddenly he stood up, patted down his shirt and headed over to the kitchen.

"Am I that boring?" Jane asked as she watched Sherlock back retreat to the kitchen.

"Not at all. Just thought I'd help John in the kitchen. He's never very good with cleaning the dishes and always leaves tea stains. At least stains that I can see," Sherlock said with his head turned to her and then went into the kitchen, leaving a bemused Jane in his wake.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John asked him as he grabbed the nearest dish rag to wipe down the tea pot.

"She's moving in with us," Sherlock stated and then examined one of the recently cleaned tea cups. "Missed a spot."

"No I didn't, it's crystal clear. What do you mean she's moving in with us?" John asked as he finished up the tea pot.

"She's going to ask you when you come back into the living room if she can stay. I'm sure she'll try to find a job and I wouldn't mind having a someone here to help tidy up our messes. Maybe give Mrs. Hudson some help as well," Sherlock said, ignoring John's irritated face.

"She's not staying here," John said quietly so Jane wouldn't hear them. "It's bad enough that you're flirting with her. I don't want to come back and find you two on the couch or something like that and doing... well.. certain things.."

"Oh please, I might have taken a liking to her but I'm not that forward," Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you have some dignity," John retorted. "But she's not staying."

"John she has no place to go. And she's low on money, can barely afford a motel, and she has no one else to stay with that she's comfortable with," Sherlock tried to reason.

"Oh okay, so obviously the most comfortable place after going through her friends and other relatives she knows would be her cousin, someone she barely knows and we haven't seen each other since we were kids, of course the obvious person to stay with would be me," John said through gritted teeth.

"Look it's not like I don't like her or anything it's just... Well for one, we don't have any room for her to sleep."

"She can sleep in my room."

"Fuck no."

"She can take the couch then or we can grab the old pull out mattress or whatever it's called. That dusty thing in the storage compartment."

"Okay, so say we have that covered. If she lives with us, how is she going to pay rent? Hmm? You and I aren't loaded, and neither is she. She just lost her job not long ago and she hardly knows this area. Plus finding a job in this economy now-a-days is a pain in the ass."

"Well Mrs. Hudson could-"

"Mrs. Hudson is pretty much already our housekeeper, what with the sass you give her before we leave to go on a case. I think adding another person, someone who doesn't pay rent, would be even more a burden on her."

"Jane can get a job. I know lots of places that would be willing to hire."

"Well... uhm... that's great but what if.."

"What if...? C'mon John, you know I'm right and I _know _you would just feel awful if she was out there in the cold and rain. God knows what London is like at night now-a-days, with creeps running around-"

"Like you?"

"-and people trying to mug you left and right. It's just not right John. If it makes you feel any better, I'll back off with the flirting."

John pondered this. It was true leaving her out on the street would make him feel atrocious. And with all those factors Sherlock listed in, it wouldn't be bad of her living with them. Plus if Sherlock stayed true to his word, then he wouldn't be the awkward third wheel like he was when Irene Adler was here. God, that was awful. Watching them both practically have eye sex in front of him.

"She can stay for at least a week or two. If she can't find a job by then, she's out. That'll be enough time to stay with a friend or something. Get back on her feet," John said, dismissing Sherlock's sudden outburst of happy energy surrounding them. He sure is ecstatic about her staying, isn't he? He'll have to put a collar on him when they had meals together.

"Alright, I'll go tell her then!"

"Yeah, you do that."

* * *

**8:38pm**

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay, John! You won't regret it! I'll start looking for a job first thing in the morning!" Jane said with a stupid fat grin on her face.

When John and Sherlock told her the news, she was elated. She embraced them both in a quick hug then quickly pecked them on the cheek, leaving small lipstick residue on them. After she calmed down, they told her the arrangements, where she was sleeping, the conditions, etc. Which were all perfectly normal and reasonable rules.

Jane was just now unpacking her last suitcase which held all her clothes and a few accessories. The rest of her suitcase held a few books, art books, electronics, and even more accessories. She was making herself quite at home on the couch.

"No problem at all, Jane. And no need to rush the job right now. I just need you to find a job by the end of at least two weeks so we won't be a burden on Mrs. Hudson is all." John said and arranged a few of her pillows and books on the coffee table Sherlock and himself cleaned up. They actually had to do quite a lot of tidying up to make room for one more guest. Which wasn't a hassle but now the flat wasn't a bachelor pad anymore. They had a female in their presence and that meant to be clean and shiny in every nook or cranny. Girls hated messy rooms, as John recalled from his last girlfriends. His very recent ex, Rose, was a clean freak. If he let a bread crumb fall to the living room floor, she would lecture him, tell him to be more careful, and tell him to clean it up thoroughly. He honestly didn't know why in God's name he went out with her. Oh that's right. More accusations of him and Sherlock seeing each other were starting to piss him off.

That was another plus about Jane. Maybe finally if everyone saw a female living with them, they'd assume either he or Sherlock were in a committed relationship and obviously couldn't be gay.

"There. That should do it for today," Jane said, looking quite pleased with her arrangement. Her two pillows and blankets on the couch, ready to be slept in, books and nick-knacks piled on the coffee table, her laptop settled right next to the stack, and her clothes neatly folded and ready for the next day in her suitcase, all under the rest of her clothes and shoes and makeup. Her girl supplies for the lovely time of year were stored in the bathroom already, as were her toothbrush and paste, and a few other hair burning and styling products. John decided that Jane could take a shower in his room, mostly so Sherlock wouldn't get any ideas, so her shampoos, conditioners, body and female care items were on a rack separated from John's. All in all it wasn't half bad for a few hours of work.

"Where's Sherlock gone off to?" Jane asked as she just now noticed the detective was missing.

"He went out to get us some food. Probably got us-"

"Anyone like Chinese?" Sherlock interrupted and held up a fairly large plastic bag of Asian fast food cuisine then set it on the coffee table.

"I didn't know what Jane's preferred Asian food was so I splurged and got us nearly every side and entree they had," Sherlock explained as John took out quite a few white boxes.

"I like all Asian food actually," Jane said, smiling towards Sherlock and making his cheeks go slightly pink. "But I eat like a beast, so excuse me if I start to make a mess."

"Not at all. I figured you haven't really eaten in a while and with all the moving and tidying up we did today, I'm sure everyone is quite hungry," Sherlock said and brought up a chair next to the coffee table.

"Like I said, I got quite the array of food. There's some kung pao chicken, a bit spicy but nothing a child couldn't handle, orange chicken, a few kinds of noodles, did you know there are a lot of types of noodles that can be made within a fast food joint? Anyways, I've also got regular and friend rice, a few spring rolls because John needs to go on a diet-"

"Excuse you?"

"-broccoli, beef, and some kind of chicken or something they threw in because it was such a large order," Sherlock finished as he shooed away John's hand that was attempting to grab his attention.

"Looks great, Sherlock! Thanks a lot!" Jane said, her mouth watering as she took in the sight of everything.

"Anytime, Jane," Sherlock said with a content smile.

"What the hell do you mean I need to diet?" John asked irritably.

"You've put on quite a few pounds and in case we get another case where we have to run again, you'll only slow me down. Now fetch the plates and silverware would you?" Sherlock said as he motioned his head over to the kitchen.

Grumbling, John stood up and was just about to take a few more strides towards the kitchen until Jane appeared in front of him.

"You go sit down and get stuff ready, John. You two have done so much for me already, the least I can do is set the table and grab us a some drinks," Jane said, ushering John back into his seat.

"Uhm, well, thank you but, you don't know where the-"

"I can see into the kitchen you know," Jane said as if it were obvious. "I know where everything is just by watching you! Seriously, just sit tight and I'll bring out everything." And with that she retreated into the kitchen.

"She's very modest isn't she?" John thought out loud.

"Yes... very..." Sherlock said to himself as he watched Jane retreat to the kitchen and then come back with a handful of cups, silver ware, and plates.

"Now I don't know what you two gents like to drink, but I think I'll just grab the vodka I saw next to the fridge and some water so we don't get wasted," she said as she set down the items.

"You sure you can handle vodka? You seem, no offense or anything, you seem like you're a light weight," John said skeptically.

"Don't judge a book by its cover John. I'll have you know, before mum divorced my dad, my dad and I would have drinking contests often. He wanted to make sure I didn't get wasted by the time I was of legal age to drink. I would beat him every so often by a drink or so, but he was a heavy drinker," Jane said, reappearing from the kitchen again with the bottle of sin and some water.

"I see.." John said and took the bottle from her.

"If you really think you're as a heavy drinker as you say you are, I'd like to challenge that," Sherlock said, piling on the chow mein noodles onto his plate.

"Sherlock, no. I don't want two drunk idiots to take care of," John said with a warning glance.

"Challenge accepted. Although I'd rather we finish some of this food before I get you drunk off your ass, Sherlock," Jane said with a smirk.

"Good enough to me."

"No. You two stop this right-"

"Shake on it?"

"Don't shake on it! I won't allow it!"

"You're not my dad, John. Besides I'm a legal adult and can hold my own!" Jane said smiling and then turned to Sherlock. "How about we make this interesting."

"How much more interesting could this get? I'll have you drunk faster than you can say Reichenbach. That'll be amusing enough I believe," Sherlock smirked and then devoured his noodles.

"If I win, you two have to take me out to your next case. I've read Johns blog and it sounds interesting," she said.

"Deal. And if I win... well I'll decide later," he said with a wink.

"Deal!" she said.

With that, the duo shook on it and resumed eating with smirks on their faces, leaving a helpless looking John shaking his head in his hands.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter done! :) PLEASE review so I get some sort of feedback ;w; feedback is good**


	3. Author Note

Okay so just a quick update on what's happening with the story. I've still got it fresh and stuff, just school blasted me with projects and con stuff and all this loveliness on top of work, so I haven't been updating in the past week or so because of that ;w; sorry

I will update, probably a short one but something is better than nothing, the story hopefully by the 9th, if that's the latest I can get it to be :I

Okay... so yeah... just thought I'd let you know what's happening =w=)b

**UPDATE**: so I had decided to upload a sneak peak (sort of) of chapter 3 then I realized I wrote it really poorly, plus it's 2am right now so it's probably even worse than I think. So I took it down. Sorry. But for those who saw it, that's what is similar to come! 8'D

Yeah sorry bout that...


End file.
